Lacie's Pendulum
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:GilbertxOz:. In order to save Oz from the clutches of the Abyss, Gilbert must make an illegal contract; with Oz as his Chain.
1. I: The Toll of the Bellringer

_Title:_ Lacie's Pendulum

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Summary_: .:GilbertxOz:. In order to save Oz from the clutches of the Abyss, Gilbert must make an illegal contract; with Oz as his Chain.

_Genre:_ Romance / Angst

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai (boyxboy stuff), blood, creepy Abyss things in general and creepy Vincent in general.

**Disclaimer: **Oz in the latest chapters makes my heart happy 3 Oh and I don't own! XD

**Author's Comments:** Holy frak! I've FINALLY gotten round to writing a Pandora Hearts fic! And a GilxOz one at that! Huzzah! This fic was inspired by the chapter that said that humans can become Chains... and well... it just went on from there! XD

* * *

**I: The Toll of the Bellringer  
**

**

* * *

**

_A thing long expected takes the form of the unexpected when at last it comes._

- Mark Twain -

* * *

__

"You must open the Door to the Abyss and call upon the power of the Raven. It shall be the one to grant your wish... it shall open for you the path to find your lost Master..."

Those were the only words given to Gilbert by the legions of Pandora as they granted him passage to the Nightray's Door.

It was unnecessary though, for they were words thrummed into Gilbert's head constantly over the years, words which had become a prayer to him. But the way they were spoken now, the final time, was a vow of finality that hit the dark haired man hard in the chest.

The agents of Pandora said no more and simply observed as Gilbert traversed the spiral staircase towards the Door to the Abyss, followed immediately by his obedient younger brother.

Not one of them would dare try to interfere with the rite of making a contract with a Chain, for fear that they too might be dragged into the Abyss. All except for Vincent, loyal and dedicated Vincent, who would follow his brother to the depths of hell and back if need be.

But Gil had few people as dedicated as his brother which was why the two were alone, standing before the intimidating gateway.

Even the designs and seals across the stone doors sent shivers up the servant's spine, only halted by the tentative but reassuring touch on his wrist by the younger blond.

When Gilbert gave a shaky smile, Vincent suddenly lurched forward, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. He smiled and whispered in his ear, "Good luck."

It was all he could do to nod and watch his younger brother retreat from that spot and stand by the exit vigilantly.

Gilbert was alone before it now. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_'Raven... Chain of Darkness... I call upon your power, your strength, to serve my desires and restore what I have lost... with you, I seek to make a contract...'_

There was a cry, a bird cawing and screeching and he felt his eardrums throb at the noises, his hand immediately touching his temple to stave the sound.

The Door seemed to respond to his thoughts and wishes and it wrenched open, releasing a torrent of wind at the man and he dug his feet into the ground to steady himself, arms raised in a shield.

Black feathers spiralled around him, each pinion tearing through him like knives through a simple graze of his skin. He grunted slightly, already expecting some sort of retaliation to his demands from such a wild Chain.

But then those eyes were bearing into his soul from the open Door. Eyes of rage and thunder and malice, and any courage Gilbert had built up over his years of training, years of preparation for this very moment, fell away like leaves in a harsh autumn gale.

He was no longer a confident, young adult, he was once again a fourteen year old child standing before the Door, in front of a being of unfathomable strength and wrath.

The power of the Raven screamed at him, begging for release but Gilbert froze in fear.

And then there was a face in his mind, a smiling face. Closed eyes, strained cheeks, a hint of teeth. A beautiful, inspiring expression which made his heart light.

"Oz... Yes... This is all for Master Oz..."

He pulled down his arms shakily and continued to murmur under his breath.

"This is for Master Oz... This is for Master Oz..."

Gilbert's spell-like words seemed to strike the black bird with a power unheard of as well as something quite akin to courage, and the creature seemed to vanish.

Vincent's eyes widened. "The power of the Raven... it was repelled? But why?"

He watched his older brother creep closer to the Door, obviously panic-stricken.

"No! Come back! I need you, to save my Master..."

In the midst of the chaos, there was a voice, trapped in an echo of darkness, but all too familiar.

"Gil... Gil..."

"Master?!"

_'What do you want?'_

A new voice whispered in his mind, daring to overlap the one calling his name. It was his own yet... it _wasn't_ his own. The words echoed profoundly through the maddening mantra of his name by the voice that he had waited years and years to hear again but it was different, thudding through his mind and clouding his senses.

"I want... my Master back..."

_'What do you want?'_

It was only barely, through the insane agony of hearing the Vessalius' whispers, that he managed to call out a logical response.

"Master Oz..." He gasped out. "I want Master Oz."

_'What will you do to get him back?'_

"Anything..."

_'What will you do to get him back?'_

"Anything!"

_'What will you __give__ to get him back?'_

"EVERYTHING!!"

The voices stopped, the insane turn of his name gone and silence prevailed. He couldn't even hear his own breaths at that moment no matter how heavily his chest heaved.

And then there was that voice again, speaking only a single word which froze his very insides.

_'Accepted.'_

Gilbert only realised now that he was holding his hands to the air as the Abyss coiled in around him from the Door. And it was only now that he realised, with the Raven gone and the memory of his Master's soothing voice his still aching ears, that tears were streaming down his face but he was unsure why.

He was sad enough, yes.

He was joyous enough, yes.

He was terrified enough, yes.

But his nature was inclined not to cry at such things, perhaps it was simply the Abyss' influence that opened up to him in this way.

Chains suddenly erupted from the darkness within the Door and struck him through the chest, hitting Gil's heart full force and he screamed for all his worth.

The pain was excruciating. Every vein in his body trembled with an electric shock, stretching into the shape of the metal ropes that shot through them.

They encircled his system before shooting back to his heart and bursting into his skin and he felt something there, something he could not see. An eternal, black ink seeping into his system.

Gilbert stared down at where the chains hung from his chest. He gulped, grasping his breath through his shaking teeth as he stared back at the Door to the Abyss.

The chains still connected to something beyond that Door and that something was being pulled out at an alarmingly slow rate and Gil could only watch, heart daring to stop, as those chains dragged a crucifix from its depths, wrapped tightly around the wood to hold a body in place.

"M-Master Oz?!"

The dark haired one grimaced at the boy's silence, his eyes closed and chin rolling against his blood dyed chest.

The chains finished their turn and unwrapped from around his body, retreating into Gil's heart with speed unimaginable and pain incomprehensible.

The crucifix was swallowed into the Door again and Oz's body slumped and fell, the floor rising to hit his feet before reaching for the rest of him.

Oz never hit the ground thanks to his good, little servant who had already leapt forward and snatched him tightly in his arms, cradling his head to his thumping chest and resisting every urge to make a sound at that moment.

Not a word, not a tear, not a smile, nothing. The fragility of the moment needed to be protected and for Gil, for the time being, it was enough.

For he now had his Master back.

Vincent watched from the exit, back against the wall, arms crossed and face pensive as Gil cradled the golden boy.

He shook his head, allowing only the smallest of frowns to rebound on his face. His red eye gleamed in the dim light of the room, its power and ferocity daring to push back even the darkness of the Door.

And focused on all things beyond it.

_

* * *

_

The things we have done can never be undone... somewhere, somehow they will always be remembered...

* * *

Uh! I hate this chapter so much but I wanted to get this story up, so I'll post it like this X_X Gil... did something really silly there, didn't he? XDDD Making a contract with an Illegal Chain? Tut tut! Well, it's not like he realises that Oz is a Chain XDD;;

Oh aren't I the cruel one! Tell me how cruel I am in some reviews and I shall be inspired to increase the cruelty by +10 points =D


	2. II: Reversing Hours

_Title:_ Lacie's Pendulum

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Summary_: .:GilbertxOz:. In order to save Oz from the clutches of the Abyss, Gilbert must make an illegal contract; with Oz as his Chain.

_Genre:_ Romance / Angst

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai (boyxboy stuff), blood, creepy Abyss things in general and creepy Vincent in general.

**Disclaimer: **Vincent! Vincent! He's our man! If he can't do it no one... will... Er, Vincent has failed to get me the rights, so Pandora Hearts still does not belong to me!

**Author's Comments:** *_* Such an amazing response to this story... I'm so happy! Thank you all! And I'm sorry! Late update is late! DX

* * *

**II: ****Reversing Hours**

* * *

_What happens to the wide-eyed observer when the window between reality and unreality breaks and the glass begins to fly?_

- Stephen King -

* * *

Gilbert groaned and shook his head, ridding himself of the terrible paranoia brought on by both the silence of the budding night and the events of the time before that.

He scratched at the twin plasters on his face, they itched terribly and he almost cursed the Raven's power for giving him such annoying wounds.

But he couldn't truly curse it, not when it was the reason he now sat by that bed, a clean and crisp bed which held the sleeping Vessalius. Both of Gil's hands cupped Oz' own and he smiled, carefully bringing the hand up to his lips and kissing the knuckles gently.

Really, he felt like getting down on both knees and thanking the black Chain for returning his Master to him but, for the moment, he was too preoccupied with simply staring at Oz, glorious and perfect Oz.

The young blond was exactly how he remembered him, seeming like he hadn't aged at all in the near decade it had been since he disappeared. Same fair skin and glowing hair. His eyes, Gil wondered, did they still shine with the same mirth he remembered?

Or were they tarnished by his years in the Abyss?

It was a harrowing thought that sprung to him. What must he have endured in that horrifying place...

"Hello there!" Gil's contemplation was shattered abruptly by that single word, from the person who had sneaked into the room whilst he sat lost in thoughts.

Xerxes Break danced around the room, two lollipops in his hands as he made his way to the opposite side of the bed, seemingly ignoring the tension in the air.

"And how is our precious Gil on this auspicious night? Hmm?" He moved to the other side of the bed with a springing step and began handing over one of the lollipops to Gilbert only to stop and gasp coyly when he finally looked down at the sleeping Oz.

"Oh my! So it _is_ true! You really_ did_ pull Oz Vessalius from the Abyss! How on earth did you manage that?"

"Not me... Raven must have done something to bring him back... here..." Gilbert drifted off quietly, eyes never moving from Oz' face.

Break raised an eyebrow, dropping one of the lollipops onto the bed, onto the pillow to be more precise, and shoving the other into his mouth. He looked down at the blond on the bed carefully, then upwards to examine the look on Gil's face, totally focused on the slumbering noble, and then finally down again to spot the tightening squeeze of their joined hands.

"You are a good little servant, aren't you? Though your dedication is frankly quite extreme. Are you sure it's simply because of your position?"

The perfect half-circle of a smile was not appreciated by Gilbert, who gave only the dustiest of blushes, already well aware of the answer to that question.

"What do you want, Break?"

"Oh! He's not listening to me! Isn't he cruel, Emily?" The white haired one pouted and patted the little doll on the head who cooed and shouted in agreement. "See! Even Emily agrees!"

Gilbert growled at him, finger itching to reach into his pocket for the trusty revolver within but Break waved his hands.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down! ... But... teasing aside, I've come here for a different reason." Break's smile dropped a fraction, from giddy to demanding. "I want to know what happened at the Nightray's Door."

Gil had expected that much. He sighed. "I was waiting for Raven to hear me and become my Chain-"

"Did Raven answer you?" A rude and sharp interruption but Gilbert ignored the biting remark that was building in his throat.

"He must have. It was there, I could hear it, _feel_ it. The power it held was absolutely terrifying. All I could think of was Master Oz and then... there he was."

"Is that all?"

"Well... that's all I can remember. My heart suddenly felt really heavy and I must have blacked out. Then I woke up here."

That single red eye gleamed at those words.

"Really? Do you know what this all means?"

"Raven was supposed to grant my wish... it must have done it. It must have brought my Master back to me. I don't care how it did it, but it did. And that's all I could want."

Break blinked at him curiously, seeing the small smile daring to break through the man's face as he squeezed the unconscious boy's hand tighter.

"I'd love to see the world in which you live, I'm sure the clouds taste like sugar." Break murmured and shook his head as he bit into his lollipop, the candied swirl snapping into shards within his mouth and Gilbert turned away, obviously disturbed.

"I've no idea what you mean."

"Then I'll leave you in your bubble of ignorance for a while longer."

There was no time for Gil to respond to those words, no matter how much he wanted to, for a groan resounded from beside him, the hand within his own shaking slightly.

Green eyes spoke to the light.

And Oz awoke.

* * *

"You can't be serious! The boy didn't make a contract with Raven?!" The woman yelled at Vincent, her fists smashing onto the table like gavels.

Vincent was unaffected by that display from the grey haired woman and simply shrugged his response.

"Well, he only wanted Raven's power to find his Master." The look on the old woman's face, though extremely amusing to Vincent, showed nothing but fury.

"And he _should_ have used _Raven's_ power to find him!" The woman snarled at him. Her face fell from anger to worry, the creases along her eyes and around her mouth becoming more prominent as she rubbed her forehead.

"Now things have become complicated. Gilbert will need to be taken into Pandora's custody immediately."

Now it was Vincent's turn to snap, resisting every urge to lunge at her from his seat at those words. "What the hell are you talking about?! Just because he didn't take Raven as his Chain-"

"He has made an _illegal_ contract, boy. Your brother is a felon." Another voice shouted, the one of a stumpy, moustached man called from the edge of the table.

"An illegal contract?! But he used the Door-" Vincent's words were sliced short by the bitter woman.

"Don't be naive! Illegal contracts can still be made even under our supervision, that is why we were adamant for him to take Raven."

"Even though I'm sure it wasn't _only_ for his benefit."

The woman's aged eyes stretched and she shot a stony glare at Vincent, one that caused him to chuckle dryly and wave off his words with a shake of his hand.

"My apologies, please ignore my ramblings. I must take my leave now." Vincent's eternal smile only barely hung on his face as he made his way towards the door, opening it but caught from passing through by the woman's final words to him.

"Remember this, Vincent. He made an illegal contract. Sooner or later, the Abyss will come to swallow up your brother."

She stared at the back of his blond head, almost feeling the turns of the gears within his mind as he mulled over those words. The strain of his hand upon the door was becoming apparent, but he said nothing and walked out, shutting the door with a curious gentleness.

The woman shook her head and turned back to the rest of the committee of Pandora's elite.

"What will we do with him now?"

They looked at each other but none said a word.

* * *

Oz wiggled his nose carefully.

The air was unusual around him and his skin itched strangely at the new sensations.

Groaning, he moved to sit upright in the bed only then realising the additional weight around his hand. He turned his gaze to the hands over his own and then upwards to the one holding onto him, into a pair of golden eyes so bright that they might illuminate even the savage darkness of the Abyss.

Break turned his curious eye towards the disoriented blond and the dark haired man who breathed cautiously.

No words were spoken, the silent turns of breath and gleams of eyes seemed to speak loud enough for the both of them. But Gilbert feared what he saw within Oz' silence.

"M-Master Oz?"

Oz stared at him, recognising the call of his name. He tilted his head, glazed eyes daring to peak further into Gil's own.

"'_Master_'?"

It was a simple response but complicated all the same.

Gilbert wasn't sure what to make of it and choked on his own words.

"Hello young Oz! I am Xerxes Break! It's nice to meet you!" The white haired man interrupted with a grin and he held out a hand, covered by a long sky blue sleeve, for him to shake but Oz simply stared and murmured.

"It is nice to meet you, too."

Break frowned. "What a boring response. Don't you think so, Gilbert?"

But Gilbert was too stunned at those words to respond to Break's fake pleasantries and sly smiles. "Don't you... remember me, Master Oz?"

He gave absolutely no recognition, no smiles, no nods, not even a blink to tell him this was just some horrid joke, the kind of tomfoolery Gilbert always associated with his lost Master, only a number of heartbreaking words.

"Tell me your name and your wish. That is all I need to know."

Gilbert's eyes widened at the look on Oz' face._ 'He... he really doesn't know me?'_

"Gilbert, my name is Gilbert."

Oz nodded at him. "Gilbert, what do you want me to do for you?"

"_What_?"

Oz narrowed his eyes. "You summoned me, for what reason?"

"What reason? To _save_ you! I wanted to _save_ you from the Abyss!" The dark haired man stated incredulously, disbelieving that the boy could possibly forget him, could possibly forget the terrors he must have encountered in that black place.

"Why?"

"Why?! Because- I just- I..." Gilbert began but he couldn't keep going. His words were so muddled in his confusion that all logic seemed to escape his mind, but at that moment, it no longer mattered.

"Gilbert Nightray."

The door was opened once again without Gilbert's recognition and there stood Liam and a twin number of officials of Pandora, seemingly high ranking from the quality of their robes.

"Y-Yes?"

Liam frowned, obviously hating the position he was being thrown into. "By orders of the highest council of Pandora, you are to stand trial for your crimes."

"Crimes? What crimes?"

"For making an illegal contract."

"What? I made a contract with Raven, that was what I was _meant_ to do!"

Liam shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "According to our sources, Raven is still within the confines of the Abyss and yet you have made a contract with another Chain."

"Another-.... no... it can't be..."

Gilbert slowly turned to Oz who leered at him with an obvious gleam to his eyes.

"Oz... is a Chain?"

Break chuckled to Emily. "I guess the bubble of ignorance has been burst..."

* * *

_  
He watches through frosted glass... there may be faces but he can never see them... he can only try to understand them..._

* * *

Gilbert is incredibly naïve, not just in this chapter but in the entire series! Poor seaweed head XD

Twas my birthday on Friday. I'm 19 now baby! If you would like to be nice and give me a late present, reviews are the nicest things! ^^


	3. III: Clicking Gears

_Title:_ Lacie's Pendulum

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Summary_: .:GilbertxOz:. In order to save Oz from the clutches of the Abyss, Gilbert chooses the only option available; He must accept Oz as his Chain.

_Genre:_ Romance / Angst

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai (boyxboy stuff), blood, creepy Abyss things in general and creepy Vincent in general.

**Disclaimer: **I know what Oz' sin was... it was trying and failing to get me the rights of Pandora Hearts, that's why he's in the Abyss. And that's why I still don't own Pandora Hearts XDD;;

**Author's Comments:** Chapter 3 now, yaaaay! And thank you all for your lovely reviews of awesome! I promised to up the cruelty in the last chapter but only succeeded in being mean to poor Gil's psyche, now we shall see the +20 cruelty points in effect! =D

Also, special news! This chapter is dedicated to** Shounen-Ai**, whose birthday was on the same date as mine so happy belated birthday hun! Hope you enjoyed it! ^^

* * *

**III: Clicking Gears**

* * *

_Those who expect moments of change to be comfortable and free of conflict have not learned their history._

- Joan Wallach Scott -

* * *

Gilbert felt at a loss at that moment, standing before the watchful eyes of the eldest council of Pandora. He stood in the front of the ballroom like court alone, Oz having been ordered to stand far too far away for his own comfort.

Or perhaps it was actually for the best.

In their brief trek towards that place, Oz said not a single word. True, Gilbert had caught his eyes scouring to the extravagant paintings and busts that decorated the hallway, but other than that, there was nothing that told him that they even existed on the same plane.

"Explain your actions."

The woman at the top of the platform of steps summoned him and he bowed respectfully, though he felt a strain in his legs which could only be acclimated to anxiety.

"I... I went to the Door to make a contract with Raven but somehow... I ended up with a different Chain."

"We understand at least that much. Explain to us _why_."

"I cannot. I don't know how this happened at all."

There was a contemplative silence, awkward and overly long. This silence forced Gilbert to chew his lip and curl his eyes around the room.

All but few shrouded their faces with dark expressions of doubt and irritation, the only exceptions were Vincent, standing amongst the crowd with his eternally cryptic smiles, Break stood blank and curious, and the other, was the older woman with eyes that told many stories.

"I see..." She cleared her throat and fixed her gaze on Oz, the boy having remained silent during the events. "And you are sure that this is quite definitely _him_?"

Gilbert automatically placed a hand over his chest, feeling the spark of their bond there, for times present and past. "Yes. I have no doubt."

The moustached man on the edge of the council gasped and turned to the woman. "Then... His existence would therefore suggest that Chains are actually... _humans_."

Gilbert gulped over the harsh whispers of the council. It was an almost definite possibility. The proof was right before him in the form of Oz Vessalius, the person he had formed a contract with.

"He could prove to be a valuable test subject, wouldn't you agree?" The old woman turned to her cohorts who gave further mumbles and murmurs among themselves at this.

"You can't! This person, he is-"

"A Chain!"

"But he is my Master, I will not stand for-"

"You've made an illegal contract, Gilbert Nightray!" The use of his new surname sent his head automatically stretching towards Oz for some sort of reaction but the Chain simply blinked in time with his breaths, eyes dead straight.

"We gave you the authority to make a contract with Raven, not this boy! He could be dangerous!"

"He's not dangerous!"

"Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement, Gilbert. What makes you think that this Chain is any different from the others we have slain?"

He couldn't answer that without letting his own personal opinion "cloud his judgement". Gilbert choked on his breath, lowering his eyes to the ground and clenching his fists. For yet another time in his life, he felt the weight of his uselessness push heavily upon his shoulders.

The woman turned her head away from Gilbert, the one who was supposed to take the name and power of Raven, in disgust. She stared at Oz straight in the eye.

And was shocked by the malice soaked into those emerald green irises. Fury, unimaginable, and rage, undeniable.

Her treatment of the dark haired man had obviously irked him to no end and she couldn't deny the shiver that ran up her spine, a new kind of shiver, not like the one from a cold day or the random one felt when the superstitious told of someone 'walking on your grave.' This was different, like a handmade of the very winds of the Arctic had crawled all the way up her spine and clawed around her frail throat.

Her hand automatically rose to bat the feeling away but it disappeared as soon as she reached it. Oz' eyes had returned to Gilbert. Her hand shook and she readjusted her collar, releasing her throat for air.

She shook her head and spoke as calmly as she could. "Well, Chain? What is it you desire here?"

Oz turned back to her, eyes once again void. "Nothing at all. I was summoned by Gilbert and I responded only out of curiosity. I had no intention of escaping the Abyss."

"Curiosity? Surely you jest, boy!" One of the forgettable men to his left shouted, practically leaping from his position in outrage but Oz remained calm.

He sailed his feet around to stand by Gilbert's side, taking note of the dark haired one's sigh of relief at his support and also the sharp glint in the single red iris of one Vincent Nightray.

"On this issue, I have nothing to gain by lying, so why should I bother?" His nonchalance was genuine.

"I have no desire to devour any humans, either. I will enjoy this world to the best of my abilities until the time I may return to the Abyss." He purposely trailed his eyes around the room, to the centre of the bloodlust he felt. Towards Vincent. "Whenever that may be."

Vincent narrowed his eyes. _'Aren't you a clever one, Oz Vessalius.'_

"Why are you so intent on going back?"

Oz' eyes trailed downwards. "That information is irrelevant. I have nothing to _gain_ by admitting _that_ to you either."

"And what did you have to gain before?"

"My Master's safety."

Gilbert blinked, feeling like he was trapped within a horrific parody of his own past. _Gilbert_... as _Oz_' Master? It was insane to even consider, but that was exactly Oz' proposal at that moment and it made him feel extremely uneasy. And quite definitely nauseous.

"Master, eh?" The grey haired woman shook her head and raised the hood on her cloak to cover her face. "Then... shall we see whether or not this power can be used to our advantage?"

There was some movement by the masses of agents and the doors behind them burst open and a woman in chains was led forward like a grovelling animal, thrown to the feet of the horrified Gilbert and Oz.

Tears streamed from her eyes and her red hair, messy and greasy, stuck to her face.

The unforgiving eyes of Pandora glared at her as the bonds around her limbs slackened just enough to give her movement, though it was severely limited.

She went straight for Oz, falling at his feet, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his stomach.

"P-Please! Please help me!"

She stared back up at him with wavering blue eyes but there was no sympathy for her in his own green eyes, cold as the desert night.

She blinked back the futility and hopelessness she felt from him and turned to Gil, wrapping around him in the same way and begging for salvation.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Gil demanded, glaring at the old woman angrily.

"She is an illegal contractor, like you. But unlike you, her time is nearly up."

He looked at the girl, pitiful in her begging and in her decisions.

"We want you to destroy her."

"What?"

"NO!! Please don't!" The girl cried burying her face further into Gil's stomach. "Please don't kill me!"

Gilbert blanked at the distraught girl, he looked over at Oz for help but the boy gave her very little pity, too drawn into his own self to care.

"I-I can't!"

"If you do not destroy this chain, we have no problem with allowing it to destroy you." The woman stated simply.

"Please, you can't- AHH!"

The girl suddenly flung herself away from Gilbert, clutching at her chest and convulsing on the floor with frantic screams.

Gilbert's instincts shot to life and he leapt as far away from her as he could, pulling Oz with him by the arm as the girl screamed, ripping open her white shirt, the clock on her chest apparent and so close to completion. And from it spawned four legs, sickly and white and spindly like spider's as they dug into the ground.

The agents of Pandora struggled futilely with the bonds around her inverted body until the links in the chains snapped with a vicious series of pings, sending all of them flying towards the ground.

The girl's arms lengthened strangely into scythes and eyes burst open into yellow as she swung her aggressive weapons around in fear and frustration, swiping the walls and daring them to collapse around the fleeing members of Pandora.

The ones at the top of the steps made no movement to stop the madness, even as their forces were threatened with annihilation. They simply stared down at the world beneath them with impassive breaths and demanding words.

"Go now, Gilbert! Use the power of your Chain and destroy her!"

Gilbert choked and turned to Oz who snapped his gaze towards him, awaiting instructions.

And Gilbert felt that fear of losing Oz again, fear of having his Master taken away just because he was too stubborn and too weak to act. It was a feeling he had sworn never relive.

He shook his head, pinning his hand back onto his chest before shouting, "Go Oz! Destroy her!"

The blond's nod was immediate and he leapt forward but Gilbert turned his head to the side. He wrenched his eyes tightly shut. He couldn't watch, couldn't bear to have his perfect image of his saviour tarnished even further. But he could hear the footsteps disappear only to be replaced by anguished squishes, splats and screams.

There was an agonising grating sound, like gnashing teeth and Gilbert managed to turn just in time to see the girl's face, bloody and mortified, disappear into a purple spectrum of vivid mist.

She was being consumed by the Abyss, her body finally vanishing into the dark.

The light died down and there stood Oz in the middle of that place, bathing in the afterglow of his own activated power, the power of a Chain.

The Vessalius turned to him, face splattered in blood and so different from Gilbert's memories.

Oz always smiled, even when he was hurt he still carried on... and he wouldn't hurt anything or anyone if he could help it...

"Mas...ter?" The gaze finally struck Gilbert and a pulse threaded within his chest. He screamed and clutched his heart, he knew what it was, that searing burn, as it spread in a perfect sixty degree angle.

He gasped for breath from the pain and dropped to his knees, staring at the floor which rattled in his eyes. And then a pair of boots appeared before his vision.

Gilbert looked upwards at the blood soaked form of his Master.

_'Who are you? You can't be my Master... you just... can't... be...'_

The dizziness was too much; he lost his balance and fell forward into Oz's arms.

The blond blinked in slight surprise as his contractor fell against him, head hitting his chest. He wrapped his arms around Gil's shoulders and allowed the older man a moment's rest.

Around the edges of the room, away from white and red debris, the members of Pandora stared at them, some in disbelief, some in horror and some in intrigue.

The eldest woman closed her eyes and turned to the white haired one by her side.

"Keep an eye on them, Break. They could be useful in the future."

Break's face was solemn, not even the slightest hint of a smile reigned there as he turned his only eye away from the embracing males to ask her the question on everyone's mind.

"Of course, but might I ask... he is an illegal contractor, so why do you want to use him and not imprison him? Is it because of the Vessalius child?"

"...That is none of your concern."

Break nodded and snapped from his serious reverie. He bowed theatrically, hiding his smirk under his hair though Emily giggled in his ear.

"As you wish."

He marched to the centre of the room, to the dark haired one, unconscious but resting in the arms of a man who was no longer a man.

Break smiled at Oz, who gave him a strange stare and unconsciously clutched Gilbert closer to him, burying his nose in the dark hair but never breaking his gaze with him.

There was something in that single red eye that seemed to delve into his heart, too far to be considered safe.

And too familiar to be justified.

* * *

_  
There is always someone like that... everywhere in no place and nowhere in every place... be prepared for his smile, for it calls in horrible secrets..._

* * *

What a weird and really cluttered chapter... and Break being strange again xDD Did I raise the cruelty by enough points? Or do I need more? *counts on a calculator* ;;w;;

Anyway, I enjoyed this chapter! Mainly cos I liked the freaky spider lady *_* Reviews are a super plus and a super inspiration *hint hint*


	4. IV: The Art of Horology

_Title:_ Lacie's Pendulum

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Summary_: .:GilbertxOz:. In order to save Oz from the clutches of the Abyss, Gilbert chooses the only option available; He must accept Oz as his Chain.

_Genre:_ Romance / Angst

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai (boyxboy stuff), blood, creepy Abyss things in general and creepy Vincent in general

**Disclaimer:** Too tired to come up with something witty.... blaaah don't own!

**Author's Comments:** Sorry this update is super late! I'm in Uni now and the pace is actually quite exhausting! ;;w;; Anyway, enjoy this long ass chapter! XDD

* * *

**IV: The Art of Horology  
**

* * *

_What we plant in the soil of contemplation, we shall reap in the harvest of action._

- Meister Eckhart -

* * *

Gilbert felt strange at that moment, leaning against the wall, his hand shaking in irritation around the cigarette in his mouth. He let out an equally shaky breath as the grey smoke chugged from the corners of his lips.

From the edge of the elegantly set table of tea and cakes, Oz said not a word, merely blinking curiously at him. It had been a while since either had spoken and the way the older man stared at him under the rim of his wavy black hair was rather... was unnerving the correct word?

The ominous whispers from the two Rainsworth's on the opposite side of the table did nothing to lessen his discomfort either.

"Master?" He murmured after a while.

"_Don't_ call me _that_!" Gil snapped, his teeth chomping the cigarette to its limit. Break and Sharon's conversation fell into silence as they observed quietly.

Oz blinked again, slightly shocked that the reserved man was able to make such a loud noise. He tilted his head slightly.

"Then... what shall I call you?"

He wanted to say 'Call me Gil, like you used to' or something to that effect but he didn't think his strained heart could bear the pain of hearing Oz say such a thing in his current state, so he murmured instead, "Just... Gilbert. Not '_Master_' or anything, just call me Gilbert."

"Alright... Gilbert then."

Gil shook his head and exhaled another grey twister from his mouth. "What is it anyway?"

"I thought you summoned me for a reason. What will we accomplish if we stay here?"

"Oh I should think we'll accomplish _plenty_, Mr Oz! Right, Gilly?"

Gilbert groaned at the irritatingly delightful words from that despicable man, throwing his cigarette out the open window beside him as the white haired one beckoned for Gilbert to take a seat.

"Don't call me Gilly, you damn idiot!"

"Ahhh! Gilly is saying such mean words to me, Emily! He's grown so sour over the years, hasn't he?"

"No wonder he always looks like he's swallowed a lemon!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!"

"Now now, behave you two!"

The gentle banter that began circulating between the three agents of Pandora was strange and all Oz could do was watch with a curious expression at the light hearted ribbing which ensued between mouthfuls of velvety tea and spongy cake.

The idea of such gentleness and freedom of wit was a foreign concept to him and his bewildered expression did nothing to hide this.

"What is the matter, Mr Oz? You seem a little lost! Here, have some cake! It's yummy yummy!" Break sang and cupped his fingers around a tiny chocolate cake, shoving it into Oz' hands.

Oz blinked at the thing in his hand, by no means foreign yet altogether strange, and looked towards Gilbert who nodded with a twinkle in his eye. Oz puckered his lips around the treat, taking a careful bite.

He paused in his chewing and let out a small gasp. "It's.... delicious!"

Break laughed at the shocked response and handed him another one and another one and Oz couldn't keep himself from chewing them down.

"Don't eat so fast or you'll choke!" Gilbert spluttered at him, handing him a cup of tea which was eagerly swallowed as well.

Break blinked slowly at the boy. "Now Oz... I have something I wish to ask you, and Gilbert too would like to know the answer..."

Oz pulled the cup away from his lips and paused.

"Do you know who you are?"

"I am Oz." He answered simply.

"Is that all?"

Oz narrowed his eyes, "What else do I need to know?"

Break said nothing, his nose twitching at the response. He rested his chin atop the cradle of his hands and tried again.

"Then, tell me, do you remember how exactly you got here?"

Oz considered this carefully, staring at the blond reflection in his brown tea. He shook his head from side to side. A no.

There was something in the white haired one's expression that Gilbert didn't like, something which dared to push the boundaries just too far... and it did.

"Then... Do you remember anything about the Abyss?"

The reaction was instantaneous.

Oz' teacup slammed downwards with such force that the saucer and the base of the cup smashed across the table in a flurry of ceramic and golden brown chaos.

It was still boiling as it landed across his hand and Gilbert immediately shouted his name as he rushed to his side, cupping the boy's hand gently and dabbing at the reddening skin with the handkerchief in his pocket.

All of their eyes turned to his face, to his wild jade eyes, stretched beyond comprehension.

"Oz?" Gilbert asked quietly but the boys eyes were focused on the table, no- _through_ the table, through the floor, through the earth-

_Pretty little bird..._

"Do you..."

_Pretty little bird..._

"Remember anything..."

_Hear my song..._

"About the..."

_Please come back home..._

"Abyss?"

_I'll find you..._

_I'll find you._

Ali-?

"OZ!!"

The blond shook out of his daze with a yell at that, heart thumping wildly as he found two hands clasped around his cheeks, focusing his face into Gilbert's.

He panted heavily as he stared at him. Eyes so bright faded to gold. There was concern there, desperate worry.

That wasn't right... Oz and Gilbert had only just met... how could he be holding such feelings for him? How could they be such _deep_ feelings? But they were unmistakably there.

"I am... alright... Gilbert..." His words were cautiously spoken as he reached his hands around the dark haired one's, squeezing them and pulling them away. He disliked the emotions within Gil's eyes, emotions which he could not reciprocate.

Gilbert frowned as he pulled the young boy away from the table, hands wrapped around his thin shoulders as he led him out to the balcony to bask in the cool white night.

Break and Sharon remained silent, watching them leave with ancient eyes of judgement. Break was the first one to pull away from the stoic gaze.

"My my my..." He murmured with an all too wide smile.

* * *

Vincent encircled his room with a mind in curious disarray. He stared at the light of the moonless night which glinted upon the extravagant scissors in his hand. He twisted them in his fingers strangely.

So much had happened, so much was _still_ happening, and he had very little idea on how to deal with this situation.

Thinking... thinking... thinking...

Of Gilbert...

Of the Abyss...

Of Oz Vessalius...

Of Chains...

Of Contracts...

Of _Illegal_ Contracts...

Of Gilbert...

Of Glorious Gilbert being dragged into the Abyss...

Of Fragile Gilbert being tortured in that place...

Of Precious Gilbert being taken away from him...

Of Gilbert! Gilbert! _Gilbert_!

He snarled wildly and swiped his free hand across the table, sending the expensive china scattering and smashing on the ground with as much fury as he felt. He rested his hands on the table with a distressed breath, the scissors pinned helplessly under a single palm.

"Is there anything Echo can help you with?"

Vincent broke from his thoughts and shook his head at the young girl standing in the corner of the room, her eyes downcast but focused and hands folded neatly behind her back but ready for action.

He looked at her blandly. Echo nodded at him and continued to watch as the blond pushed himself away from the table to pace fiercely around the room again.

"So many thoughts running through my mind right now, Echo. What to do, what to do... I need to work something out..."

The girl could see his predicament, knew it had to do with his brother's situation and felt a pang in her heart that she could only call sympathy.

"Echo wishes... there was something she could do to help..."

Vincent stopped and turned to her. She feared she had said something wrong.

Then he smiled a wry and deceptive smile and he stepped towards her. "That's right... Echo's a good girl, aren't you?"

"Yes Master." She agreed simply with him and he pulled her into an embrace. She blinked quickly at that but kept her arms obediently by her side, refusing to fall into the trap of his warm body when it only served as a slight comfort from the coldness of his next few words.

"Oh no... you _would_ be... if not for this..." He murmured, taking a thick lock of her hair and raising it to the light. "How vile it is..."

The glint of the scissors still shining in his hand sent her heart pounding fearfully in her chest. They rose, but not near her hair, dangling instead before her face. Would they be her punishment?

No... not this time.

Vincent tugged her hair harshly before balling his fist through it. Echo gave a sharp gasp of pain as she let him swing her entire body around to bash harshly against the wall.

Vincent snarled and stared at his gloved hands, at the small number of barely distinguishable white strands that slipped through his fingers.

"White hair..." He snorted in disgust. "I absolutely _hate_ white hair."

Echo could only bow her head and agree, watching from the floor as he stormed towards the corner of the room, grasping a plush toy from the top shelf with his free hand.

He sliced through it desperately with the scissors like it was warm butter and the stuffing poured out angrily until the toy was sure to be "dead".

The toy was a lion. Its mane was gold.

* * *

Oz stood there on the edge of the balcony, the night air just enough to tousle his hair, his arms wrapped tightly around himself for warmth he hadn't known he would need.

Gilbert stood anxiously behind him. The blond hadn't spoken a word since Break's questions all that time ago and Gil worried that the damage from memories within the Abyss had caught up with the unbending youth.

'_Damage..._' The golden eyed man grit his teeth at the word circling his mind. '_Of course he's damaged... he's been in the Abyss, I can't even imagine what he must have gone through..._'

The older man took a step forward to stand by his side, leaning over the stone railing just enough to see that the Chain had his eyes gently closed, enjoying the silence and the feel of the cool night.

"Mas-" He swallowed that word. "...Oz?"

Oz' eyes shot open and he turned to him in shock. His body tensed terribly and Gilbert's eyes widened and he waved his arms.

"Calm down, it's alright! I was just wondering if you were okay."

Oz blinked and his heart rate returned to normal. He stared back at the sky. "... this place is strange."

"Why?"

"Because, there is darkness here... but it's nothing like... _there_." Oz closed his eyes and tried to allow those feelings to overwhelm him again. "It's different but it's similar... I feel like I've seen it before. It's... nice."

Gil's expression softened into surprise; those words, that expression, he could _finally_ see something of his real Master within this person, see something of the gentleness that resided under the layers of laughter and mischief that usually shielded him.

He should be smiling... he should be laughing... he should be happy... why? Why was it like this? Why did he have to work so hard to find a person that was right in front of him? Why did he-why did _they_ have to suffer so?

"...Oz?"

The blond turned to that person and suddenly found himself drowned in a coat draped over desperately clinging arms and a hungry chest.

A hand dug into his back and one clawed at his skull as Gilbert hunched forward to rest his chin on Oz' shoulder.

The blond blinked. This was certainly unexpected.

"Master-"

"No! Gilbert! I said to call me Gilbert!" The words were loud but cracked with an emotion Oz couldn't quite understand, but he wanted to.

"Gilbert... I'm sorry..."

"No! No... _I'm_ sorry! Oz, I'm so sorry! _Please_ forgive me!"

The body before him shook and the breaths thudding through one ear became unstable and harsh and the words from Gilbert's mouth became a muddled mess of strange sobs.

Oz closed his eyes against the strands of dark hair which irritated his vision and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the other man, wishing to tell his master that he had no need to feel this way, that he could help him... but he was at a loss on how to. Other than to remember never to call this person Master again that is.

His skin shivered suddenly and he opened his eyes, turning his vision to the ground, to his and Gilbert's entwining shadows. They rippled with an envious rage he had only ever felt in one place before.

The darkness spread across the perfect stone with strands that shouldn't have belonged to either male. Oz spoke slowly.

"It's alright... it's alright..."

Gilbert's breathing relaxed at those words. Even though somewhere in his mind he may have known that they weren't for him.

But that was alright because the tears that fell from his eyes and disappeared into the blond's cotton blend shirt weren't exactly for the Oz before him at that moment either.

* * *

"Well, it seems the Abyss did more damage than we originally thought. And here we thought he would just be a little scarred for life, right Emily?"

"Break, please don't make any jokes. This is a very serious situation."

Break nodded, closing the tiny space between the balcony doors gently. He gave her a subdued smile.

"Then I hope you can understand what I'm about to say. Under the current circumstances, I think it would be for the best if we keep his past as Oz Vessalius a secret."

"What? What are you talking about, Xerxes?!" Sharon hissed a loud whisper.

"Listen to me. He seems content with who he is right now, telling him he's someone else might do more harm than good."

Sharon settled down at those words, her eyes trailing towards the table behind them which was still stained with chipped china and dripping tea.

"He looked so fragile when we mentioned the Abyss earlier, so troubled... maybe it is for the best. At least for now. When we're sure he's ready to know, then we will tell him about his lost memories. But what of Gilbert?"

Sharon's words were as potent as they were heartbreaking.

"Don't worry about him." Break smiled again, resting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing comfortingly. "When it comes to his master, Gilbert will always choose what's best for him. That's why he's in this mess."

She felt a little better at those words, chuckling lightly at him and disappearing out the door. Break's smile dropped the moment she left and he opened the balcony door again to observe the two men, one clinging hopelessly to the other and the other with his hands glued to his sides.

Break narrowed his eye.

"However.... I wonder if the current Oz feels the same way about Gilbert..."

_

* * *

_

It is inevitable for the night to approach and yet we light candles anyway... just to keep the hungry darkness away... even for a single moment....

* * *

Long... clutterbomb chapter... gonna... fall... *falls! *

This chapter has gone through so many changes because it never seems right at all! Even now it seems weird blah! But I hope you enjoyed it as much as I hate it XDD

Reviews nao plz?


	5. V: Winding the Clock

_Title:_ Lacie's Pendulum

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Summary_: .:GilbertxOz:. In order to save Oz from the clutches of the Abyss, Gilbert chooses the only option available; He must accept Oz as his Chain.

_Genre:_ Romance / Angst

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Possible spoilers up until latest chapters

**Disclaimer:** Oh God I wish I owned Pandora Hearts T.T

**Author's Comments:** I am so beyond sorry about how late this chapter is! No excuse whatsoever for it! Please forgive me!

* * *

**V: Winding the Clock**

* * *

_The evil that is in the world almost always comes of ignorance, and good intentions may do as much harm as malevolence if they lack understanding._

- Albert Camus -

* * *

They moved surprisingly well together, slipping through the thick foliage of trees and bushes and diving through the green with thick prowess.

Gun fire could be heard from the forest, as well as sliced air and falling trees.

Agents of Pandora gasped and fled from the forest like area, many stumbled upon their own wounds as they escaped, desperately seeking medical attention for the slashes and gashes across their bodies. Some were missing limbs.

"It seems the training session is going well."

Break chuckled at the display, but more so at the older woman by his side whose eyebrow twitched in aggravation every time a Chain recoiled in horror or an agent fled from the forest.

"He is strong." She muttered to him in worry. "Too strong perhaps."

Break narrowed his eye, smile still on his face but worn down into a wiry line. "It's a good thing he fights for us then, is it not?"

At her growl, Break laughed again and manoeuvred in front of her as a particularly loud howl of pain erupted from the battleground. "No need to worry, Gilly has him under control. He follows him around like a little puppy."

She narrowed her eyes. "And how long can Gilbert Nightray keep that 'puppy' on his leash?"

Break groaned. "I think you should remember; little Gil was a Vessalius _long_ before he became a Nightray."

The older woman glared pointedly at the aide by her side. The aide nodded in understanding and blew a loud whistle which blared with the intensity of a fog horn through battle noises that gradually fell to small blares and then silence as battered fighters grumbled and limped out of the forest, glad to be free from that outlandish fight.

And then out came a furious Gilbert Nightray, rubbing his shoulder as his ruffled hair masked all but the gritted teeth on his face.

"I can't believe this."

The entirely unruffled form of Oz Vessalius emerged close behind him, face impassive but eyes alight with the kind of energy that came from the victory of battle.

"You told me not to kill them. I did not kill them."

Gilbert groaned. It was like training a child. A rather... _bloodthirsty_ child; which, he supposed, was exactly what he was doing.

"Not the point, Oz. You don't do that to people in a training session. Incapacitate them, yes. But- damn it! Just show some _restraint_!"

Oz sighed in slight irritation. The workings of these people baffled him. They were nothing like-

"Oz! Gilly!" Break yelled, waving a floppy sleeve at them.

"Don't call me that, you clown!" Gilbert snapped, slipping his revolver into the holster at his side.

"Ah, why must Gilbert be so mean? Oz? Why is he so mean?"

Break swerved around and hid behind him, both hands hanging over the smaller male's shoulders.

"I assume it's because he finds you genuinely annoying." Oz stately concisely and Gilbert couldn't help the laugh that barked from his throat at those words.

Break pouted and jumped away.

"Oz is mean too!" Emily shouted from Break's shoulder, the little pawed hands gently clenching at Break's face as he curled his head towards her in mock sorrow.

Oz narrowed his eyes at this and Gilbert laughed even louder, placing a hand on Oz' shoulder and grinning down at him.

"And here I went through all the trouble of setting this up for you..." Break murmured, pointing to the side to reveal a small chequered blanket, laid out with a picnic basket sitting innocently beside it and small cakes and tea littering the blanket like a delicious chess board.

Oz' eyes lit up at the sight of the sweet things and he looked up at Gilbert.

"Go for it." Gilbert murmured and they immediately took their seats.

Gilbert gave a small smile at the boy as he pinched and dipped a small tower of cake into his mouth. There were so many things he wanted to ask him, so many... many things...

Asking about his past was out of the question, but perhaps the present was still open for debate.

"You really like... cake, don't you?"

"It's sweet. I like sweet."

Break gave a little giggle and wiggled closer to Oz. "Then that means we're going to get along famously, little Oz!"

He leaned down and chomped the cake from Oz' raised hand before skipping off into the distance.

Gil noticed the almost pout on the Chain's face at his tasty treat being stolen and he chuckled and offered him another one.

What he hadn't been expecting with the seemingly innocent gesture was for the blond to follow Break's example and then some by wrapping his mouth around both cake and Gil's fingers, suckling gently before pulling away.

"Oz..." Gilbert blinked slowly, uncomfortable at how low and deep his voice suddenly was.

And then Oz was offering to return the favour, holding out a little chocolate and cherry flavoured delight between his delicate fingers and Gil dazedly allowed himself to swallow it down.

The tips of Oz' fingers tickled within his mouth and a warm heat exploded within his chest as they slipped teasingly past his lips.

"Tell me Oz, do you also like... pranks?"

Gil snapped backwards suddenly, he hadn't even noticed Break's return until he was standing right there, hands behind his back and an all knowing smile on his face.

"Pranks?" Oz murmured in confusion.

Break's eye slid to the side, sparkling mischievously as he pulled a little bundle from behind his back.

"Yes! Little Gilly, I have a present for you!"

Gilbert froze, face like a stone and hair almost turning white at the tiny, mewling creature that was suddenly at his ear.

Oz' tilted his head to the side at the small creature hovering over Gil's shoulder.

It was a little cat, black in colour with eyes as bright and alive as fresh corn. It mewled happily at Break as the white haired contractor pulled it away from Gil... who looked like he was two seconds from passing out across the blanket.

"Isn't it adorable, Oz?" Break grinned and flung the crying creature towards him.  
Honestly, Break had expected the young boy to awkwardly grasp the creature and stare in disbelief at it but instead he stretched out a hand and rubbed around its ear knowledgably.

"Well look at that..." Break murmured as the creature meowed at Oz and twirled around his legs in a full circle before gently tiptoeing into his lap.

Oz' fingers danced into the soft fluffy hair behind the creature's ears and then underneath its chin and the cat purred and keened into the touch.

Gilbert, though terrified by the prospect of the tiny creature which still haunted his dreams and made his breakfast want to make a fast escape, still enjoyed the warm look spread over Oz' face.

"Oooh Gilly~! You want to take a closer look?" Break grinned and his eye glinted evilly as he lunged for Gil who ran away squealing slightly.

The young Chain ignored them as they ran back and forth around the hall, ignorant of him and his perfect little moment.

Oz stared at the cat which stared back sullenly. The cat blinked and his eyes seemed to glow a deliciously burdensome red before they closed over and returned to their maize despondency.

The blond tilted his head upwards and blinked at the sky. So blue. Almost... _white_.

He smiled slightly.

"I'll be home soon."

* * *

She marched down the halls of Pandora's Headquarters with a fowl anger radiating in her every step.

She was furious at the worthless agents of Pandora for not being able to defeat one renegade Chain.

She was furious at the stupidity of Gilbert Nightray for not making a contract with Raven when he was supposed to.

She was furious at Oz Vessalius for the being that he had now become, for making a mockery of her life's work.

Someone stepped in front of her and she was furious at them too. But to be fair, it was a consistent emotion that bubbled to life within a lot of people once they took in the multi coloured eyes of Vincent Nightray.

Vincent bowed slightly to her, muttering a greeting under his breath although the derision in his actions was obvious.

"What do you want, Vincent? Can't you tell this is not the time?" She snapped as she continued marching down the corridor.

Vincent quirked an eyebrow in amusement at her obvious irritation and easily fell in step alongside her.

"I saw that little... training session outside." She scoffed at the words. Training session? It was an almost slaughter!

"That Chain is far too powerful, more powerful than anything we've seen before. We would be better sending it back to the Abyss."

"You think he would really allow that? He's so strong and, last I checked, all Chains hated the Abyss. He'd probably tear apart all of Pandora before you even got the Gate open to shove him in."

Her eyes trailed to the side at him, disdain obvious in them and she quickened her steps until she stood in front of the door to her office.

"He will be dealt with, Vincent Nightray. Now if you'll excuse me."

Her hand fell on the door handle, what she assumed would qualify as the end of the conversation until he suddenly barked out.

"I'm requesting permission to monitor him."

"Monitor him?" She looked at him queerly at that, searching his expression, finding it too guarded to see through. "Why would you want to do that? If this is some kind of set up then I'll-"

"Perish the thought, my lady!" Vincent quickly interrupted, waving his hand and giving an innocent smile. "I am doing this on behalf of my brother." The smile fell easily at those words into an all too sharp expression. "Like you said before, he's the most powerful Chain we've ever encountered. I don't want my big brother to be hurt."

"What makes you think _you'll_ be able to do anything, should the need arise?"

Vincent straightened up, lifting his head and looking down on her. The entire pose radiated a kind of power that even had her, a woman of high rank within Pandora, quivering slightly.

"Perhaps I will... perhaps I will not... but either way, I'm going to be there to protect my brother. Besides-" His face fell kind again and she blinked, baffled by this ever-changing creature before him. "-you need someone to look out for them anyway."

She coughed, stray strands of chestnut hair, streaked with silver, falling before her face as she regained her composure.

"I already have agents keeping an eye on them at all times. _Xerxes Break_ being one of them. But... if you wish to join them... then go ahead."

"Thank you my lady, you will not regret this." Vincent bowed once more, all too theatrically and the woman's slanted eyes narrowed even further upon him, grip on the door handle painfully tight.

"I had better not." She barked with finality before disappearing into her office.

The blond's smile fell immediately as the door clapped shut. He had been given the consent he needed. However, he knew what it meant when she mentioned his name.

Xerxes Break.

It was a warning.

Should he step out of line, even once then that manic, little -

Vincent shook his head, clapping a hand on his face and ridding his mind of those thoughts. Why should he worry about that clown?

It's always nice to have permission to do things, but it wasn't like it would've stopped him if the old wretch had forbid him from doing as he pleased.

Oz Vessalius was a closed book to all; a door with a huge, thunderous lock on the front.

And Vincent Nightray would be the one to find the key.

* * *

"I didn't realise Master had a fear of cats."

"It's _Gilbert_." The golden eyed one scowled and shook his head as they headed back to his room. "And I didn't realise you were such a fan of them." '_Still a fan of them'_, his mind echoed.

"They're... comforting." Oz stopped, his eyes glazed over slightly. "They remind me of... of..."

"Of what?" Gil's eyes narrowed softly upon the young boy before him, kneeling down before him and tucking a strand of hair away from his downturned face. Gil's concern only mounted when the boy took on a soft and pained look.

"Home."

Gil tilted his head at him and repeated that word quietly under his breath. Home. The Abyss?

"Oz, look at me." The boy refused his gaze and Gilbert's hands gently cupped his face and forced his gaze forward. Oz' clouded emerald eyes locked onto his. "This is your home now Oz. Do you understand me?"

"This is my home?" Oz frowned; the words were strange to say and even stranger to accept. But Gil smiled as Oz said those words. God, how he'd missed that voice. Those eyes. Those lips.

He pressed his forehead against Oz' for a moment, gold eyes still locked with dazed emerald ones.

"That's right. Your home is right here, with me. Nowhere else."

"Home. With you. With... _Gilbert_." Gilbert's smile widened at that, feeling the heat from the body before him encircling his mind. If he could just lean forward and-

No. No. He couldn't. Things were too different now.

Oz blinked when the man pulled away, shaking his head and taking to his feet. He motioned for the Chain to follow him into his room.

The young blond nodded and followed Gilbert into his room, watching the taller one stiffen slightly in the doorway.

"Is something wrong?"

Gilbert said nothing. He marched towards his desk, staring at a letter with his name engraved upon its brown parchment in beautiful calligraphy. A fat golden cross embossed with dark jewels sat upon it.

He stared over at Oz worriedly, watching the young man stare sullenly towards him and Gilbert lifted the letter and the cross in separate hands.

"A mission."

* * *

_Time passes so slowly to the one who watches it but so quickly for the one who does not... which of these people should I be?_

* * *

Ahhh it's been so long since my last update! Again, so sorry!

This was mainly a fluff driven chapter for the masses, hope you enjoyed! Do review, it makes my soul happy ^^


	6. VI: The Tragic Regulator

_Title:_ Lacie's Pendulum

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Summary_: .:GilbertxOz:. In order to save Oz from the clutches of the Abyss, Gilbert chooses the only option available; He must accept Oz as his Chain.

_Genre:_ Romance / Angst

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: m/m, blood, death, general abyss things.

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts does not belong to me.

**Author's Comments:** How late these updates are from me, I'm a bad person! I know!

* * *

**VI: The Tragic Regulator  
**_**

* * *

**_

_Go for it now. The future is promised to no one._

- Wayne Dyer -

* * *

Sweeping down the street easily, the beast's curdling whispers scratched along the cobbled stones as it fled.

His heavy boots clanked after it, digging out dust and grit as he stampeded around the backstreets and the alleyways and then suddenly he was out in the middle of a street.

Empty - As it should be at 4:07am.

Well, empty apart from Gilbert and the thing he was hunting.

The thing was hunched on the ground, long golden hair enveloping its entire body and making it seem like a strange hedgehog-like creature until it pulled herself to its feet and glared coldly at him.

And there it- _she_ was; the "ghost" of a once sweet, young housewife whose more recent appearances marked the beginning of a string of brutal murders in the neighbourhood.

She tilted her head at him, said nothing. Her pretty lips were pressed into a small frown, her fingers twitched and she lifted her foot to take a step forward

"Don't even think about it." Gilbert said as he whipped out his gun, pointing it directly at her forehead.

All manner of beauty dissipated at that moment.

Her foot stomped onto the ground and she hissed venomously at the sight of the weapon drawn against her.

She lunged forward, anger dripping from her eyes and Gilbert grunted and fired twice; first shot missing and second shot skimming the edge of her arm and making her screech and pull back.

"Stop! Stop! Don't hurt her!"

And then there was a man there; Mussed, greying hair hanging across a drawn face and weary chestnut eyes, his entire, thin body shaking as he ran towards them.

Gilbert cursed.

It was Hansel Winters, husband of the ghostly housewife.

Gilbert turned his head to the side to see the incredibly impassive Chain version of Oz now standing obediently beside him.

"You were supposed to keep him away."

"He didn't listen to me when I told him not to come."

"Heh, I_ bet _he didn't..." The elder one scoffed. He could imagine how that probably went. Somewhere along the lines of "my master is going to kill your wife so don't interrupt"... or something like that.

"I won't let you kill her!"

Yeah, something like that.

"She's a Chain, Winters! If we don't kill her, she'll just drag you into the Abyss!"

"Shut up! I won't let you hurt Brosamen!"

His bravado shook when he spotted Gilbert's gun, still pointing directly at her.

With an almost inhuman scream, the man stepped forward, tripping over his own legs as he scrambled over towards the woman – no, towards the Chain who could alter its appearance.

"Please, don't hurt Brosamen! She's my wife!"

"That thing is not your wife!"

"Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare! Just leave us alone!"

The man wept before him as he clutched the woman whose long blond hair threatened to swallow him.

Gilbert frowned. He felt for the guy, he really did but he was obviously delusional."I'm sorry- I don't... I don't have a choice..."

"Please... leave us alone..."

A tiny tremble dipped down Gilbert's fingers, almost unnoticeable.

But the ghost of Brosamen saw it.

The woman's eyes narrowed to slits, flinging the man to the ground as she lunged for him again.

The trigger was pulled again, too slow this time. She swished to the side, her beautiful face warped into that of a demonic beast as her teeth sought his flesh.

She was fast, too fast, and Gilbert knew he would not be able to escape such a strike. He closed his eyes, waiting for her attack. The chomp came and the squish of blood running from a wound and hitting the ground, followed by a grunt of pain. But none came from him.

"You-?"

Oz was there; before him, protecting him. His arm outstretched as the woman bit into his arm, teeth twisting through muscle and veins as blood splattered from it like a toss of paint.

"Master Oz!"

The woman growled and turned her eyes to the dark haired one behind Oz in confusion but Oz caught the look and grabbed her by the throat, shoving her backwards.

Oz' injured arm fell limply by his side, bleeding and useless, and Gil twisted around to examine him, his protective nature still in full force but the Chain winced at the movement before pulling his limb away.

The rogue Chain roared again, her skin rippling into scales as she fell further and further into the embrace of her power.

"Brosamen!" Her husband yelled and stormed over to her but the Chain was vicious and out of control, she slashed at his chest with nails claws far too long for a human's.

She went for Oz in a vicious rage, ignoring the whimpers of her Contractor in favour of fighting this annoying blond boy.

He evaded easily, her aggressive movements easy to read. The strain on the Contractor was taking its toll though and Oz could see that.

His hand glowed as a blue and black wisp of a wind tore into his palm, fading to show a long and elegant scythe of the purest white and silver. Oz lurched forward and slashed it at her chest, watching it explode in red in a fatal parody of her husband's wounds.

She landed on the ground, hand cupping over her wound. She made a move to get up and Gilbert yelped in worry.

"Oz!" But the Chain was already there, he slashed his scythe at her legs as the two long and pale limbs were torn to ribbons, useless now.

He pointed the blade at her throat, waiting for her to make a move so Oz could give the final blow.

The husband once again crawled over to her, falling over her body as a shield.

"Don't kill Brosamen, please don't kill my wife! I can't... I can't lose her again." The man's eyes bore into Oz and he found himself blinking strangely at the twinge of emotion that sparked within him.

Oz's hand began to lax and the man smiled in relief, until he suddenly gasped, spitting blood out over the already bloody woman.

He screamed and curled over her and both Oz and Gilbert knew why.

Hansel Winter's time was up.

The purple swirl of the Abyss came towards them and Oz made a move to leap back... until a hand latched around his ankle like a vice.

The Chain was not ready to part from him just yet. Oz manoeuvred his foot from left to right but the grip wouldn't relent.

And then there were chains around him too, snaking around that same imprisoned leg and Gilbert flew into a panic, leaping towards the dark whirlwind.

"DON'T!"

But Oz' frantic yell was too late as Gil ran straight towards him, pulling against the metal. But those heavy bonds wouldn't move.

"OZ! COME ON!" His terror forced Oz to widen his eyes and he watched as another chain wrapped around Gil's waist.

Oz dropped the scythe to the ground and it vanished as quickly as it came. He wrapped his arms around Gil's waist, burying his face into the dark haired man's chest.

The hand around his ankle vanished into the Abyss alongside the Illegal Contractor but the chains around Oz wouldn't let go.

Gilbert felt genuine terror as the powers of the Abyss surrounded him, ready to swallow him whole.

They were going to be pulled in now. Both of them.

"No no no!"

Gil was pulled from his panic by the small squeeze around his waist. Oz was clutching him carefully but his mouth was moving, whispering words that he could not make out.

And the pain around him had vanished and upon looking down at Oz' leg, he noticed that the chains there had disappeared too.

He blinked slowly as he tried to focus on the younger male's face, until the light finally disappeared and they were still sitting in the middle of the street.

The Abyss was gone, but they were still there; free and alive.

Gilbert felt a relief unlike any other at that moment, he could have _laughed_ at the amount of relief surging through him.

Until he thought back.

"What did you say in there?" No response. "Oz?"

The blond looked up at him from within the tight embrace, staring into Gil's eyes and seeing an emotion within them, the same emotion he had spied within the frenzied husband's eyes.

So he answered honestly, the two words which made a chill skim up along every ridge of Gilbert's spine.

"Not yet."

* * *

It bothered him beyond belief.

Everything about the Chain bothered him beyond belief.

And yet...

In the centre of the exquisite living room, lit up and stroked gently by the heat from the fireplace, Gil sat diligently on the couch, staring through the edge of his vision at the younger male.

Oz sat quietly on the ridiculously large chair, his face a picture of contemplation and something a little more.

Thanks to his miraculous healing powers, courtesy of the Abyss, his torn arm was now useful again, the only signs of injury being a light red rash.

But the sentiment of his actions were still there.

Oz had saved Gilbert. Maybe it was just because of this whole Contractor-Chain thing between them or maybe it was something of his Master still left in there, he wasn't sure.

But he knew why he had felt such concern over him. He still loved his Master more than anything and despite his anguish towards this unexpected situation between them, he still wouldn't change it. Not for the entire world.

He had been given a second, precious chance at everything he wanted to say that he never got the chance to say and everything he wanted to do that he never got the chance to do.

And today, he was reminded that despite the seemingly invincible behaviour he had shown in the past, Oz was still vulnerable. Gilbert made him vulnerable. Today, he had almost lost him without ever saying a word to him about... _anything_.

"Oz." The blond's head shot up and he looked over at him, watching the man raise his hand and beckon him over with a curl of his finger.

Oz silently got up and walked forward, standing a few feet away from the dark haired man.

"Closer."

He stepped forward, but only by a foot or so.

"_Closer_."

He took another two steps and the dark haired one was getting irritated. Even as a mindless servant, Oz was being irritatingly stubborn.

Gil's hands both went to work in calling him closer, until the young man stood in between his spread legs, staring at face.

"What are you-"

He hushed the once Vessalius with a quick breath and a finger to his lips. He spoke slowly, huskily and leaned forward with each word. "I just-... I just want to try something... Close your eyes."

Oz felt his eyelids become heavier as Gil looked into his face with darkened gold eyes and then their lips collided.

Gil's lips moved gently against his own and something shut in his throat at the contact, his eyes finally folding over fully as Gil's hands moved down to his waist and slipped behind his back, pulling him closer.

Oz felt his limp hands itch as the man pulled him near and he automatically reached up, trying to focus on Gil's mouth but also trying to focus on something good to do with his strange hands.

Until they worked automatically and coiled around his neck, fingers threading into raven hair and tugging his head closer.

This encouraged him further and Gil gently pried open Oz' lips, taking the time to caress the insides of his mouth delicately and purposely and Oz couldn't contain the instinctual moan.

He pulled away from the blond, staring into Oz' face; half lidded eyes, a small blush and a noticeable pant. Such a delicious expression.

Gil's hand reached up and pushed back the wayward blonde locks from his face and Oz watched the movements carefully.

"Was that..."

Gilbert sighed and shook his head, placing his hands on Oz' hips and gently pushing the boy away.

He said nothing but left the room quietly. Oz placed two fingers on his lips, feeling the throb of a lingering kiss there.

It had felt... _great_.

But the fact he was now alone, falling into the sofa dejectedly didn't feel so great.

He wondered what he had done wrong.

The darkness behind him fell into two swirls of eyes and stretched into life, sitting by his shoulder and wrapping its black arms around him tightly.

_'You've done nothing wrong... don't be sad...'_

Oz closed his eyes against that familiar voice and fell backwards into the embrace. No matter how much he wanted to, something inside of him refused to obey those words...

* * *

_If I had one more wish... it would be to follow you into the darkness of a place anywhere but there..._

* * *

Poor Oz! Poor Gil! Everyone's so confused :( Anyway, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!


End file.
